


Timothy's Surprise

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [29]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bestiality, Dogs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: His Mistress, his wonderful, beautiful Mistress has a surprise for Timothy. A play date.





	Timothy's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/179349268500/timothys-surprise

Timothy usually woke his mistress up, it was his favorite thing to do. He’d wake her up the same way every morning, sliding between her legs quietly to lap at her lovingly. This morning however, Timothy had found himself leashed to the bed. He smiled, knowing his wonderful mistress had a reason to want him confined to their bedroom.

His collar was always on and he wore it with pride, especially this new one that his mistress had made specifically for him. He stretched, unclipped the leash and padded into their bathroom and showered, wanting to be fresh for her when she came back. He waited patiently on their bed, reading until he heard her footsteps. He set the book down and stood to greet her, still naked until she said otherwise.

Aurelia opened the door with a warm, loving smile. She was dressed in a tight dress that stopped just at her knees with bright red heels. The dress scooped across her chest elegantly. “Why darling! You’re awake and showered already!” She pouted. “I had hoped to wake you up myself, since you’re always doing it for me.”

“I’m sorry, my dear!” He greeted her with a kiss, kissing her slowly and savoring it. His hands wound around her waist, pulling her close as he kissed down her neck. She melted into him. “I always want to please you, my love, I’m sorry I failed today.” He kissed across her chest to the other side of her neck and shoulder. “You look ravishing! Is there a special occasion?”

Aurelia’s hands wound around his neck, loving the attention. She smiled. “You, of course, darling! Every day with you is a special occasion!”

His smile pressed against soft skin, making her heart flutter, a thing only Timothy had ever been able to do. “Oh, my love, I love you more and more every day! Which was already bigger than our solar system!” Kissing up her jaw, he kissed her deeply until she was breathless.

She giggled, a sound that only ever graced Tim’s ears. “My pet, you are too good to me! Let us get you some breakfast. You don’t need to get dressed. Your surprise is here and it will be after we eat.” She smiled wide as she lead him from the room.

“I can’t wait!” Timothy wound his hand around her as they made their way through the house to the dining room. He leaned in to press kisses over her shoulder as they walked, making her giggle.

“Timothy! You _are_ wonderfully clingy today! I simply _adore_ it!”

“I can’t help it, my love, I wasn’t able to properly wake you up today, I’ve missed you!” He hugged her close, stopping their trek to kiss her.

Her long manicured nails threaded through his bright red hair. “Oh! My sweet, little pet! You _are_ the most perfect thing after me! I will make sure we spend some time later, but first, we need to eat!”

Aurelia sat at the head of the long table with Tim on her left. His breakfast was hearty and he ate as much as he could, knowing Aurelia had ordered this for his surprise. Whatever she had in store would take a while and Tim needed to be ready for it.

“I’m excited to see my surprise! You always give the most thoughtful, exciting, and fun surprises!” His hand rubbed up her thigh over her dress lovingly.

His mistress, enjoying a light breakfast, smiled. “It’s going to be quite the experience, my darling! I just _know_ you’ll love it!”

After breakfast, Aurelia walked him to the ballroom, where the doors were closed. She had Timothy get down on all fours and clipped the leash to him. He sat on his knees obediently at her side, knowing he would be on performance now and was determined to do his best.

Crouching down, she uncapped a perfume bottle with a roller on it. “I scheduled a play date for you, my pet! It’s going to be just divine!” She rolled it on his neck and hips, ass and cock. It smelled funky to Timothy, but he was excited for what his mistress planned. He leaned into her and licked up her arm in response.

She smiled and scratched under his chin. “You are the best pet I could ever have! Now, let us meet your new friends!”

Taking a hold of his leash, she opened the door to the ballroom. In the center was a large pen that would reach to Aurelia's waist. Inside were a ten dogs, all large breeds. Timothy recognized a Doberman Pinscher, German Shepherd, Dalmatian, Rottweiler, and a Bernese Mountain. They all heard them enter and waited at the gate for them.

Timothy understood now what his play date was going to be. Excitement mixed with nervousness, but the thrill of the idea won out. He walked with his Mistress to the gate, where she commanded them to stay, while opening it for Tim to go through. She unclipped his leash and let him crawled inside. Shutting the gate, she released the dogs from their command.

Immediately, they surrounded Timothy, sniffing and licking. He was still, letting them do as they pleased. He caught his Mistress just on the other side of the pen, sitting in a stuffed chair, comfortably watching everything.

Their noses probed into the spots where Aurelia had applied the perfume. Soon, they were licking his dick and pressing noses into his ass, hardly letting him get used to this adventure. He was very responsive to to their attention, hard and aroused before long. He moaned, biting his lip, and pressing his ass out to whichever dog was sniffing his ass.

It was exactly what they had been waiting for. It mounted Timothy, paws hooking onto his hips and humping him until his cock penetrated Tim. He gasped, moaning loudly as the dog fucked him quickly, thrusting into him for only minutes before it came. He felt swelling at his entrance and remembered the knot. It bulged, pressing his insides wonderfully.

“Oh Darling!” Aurelia moaned. “You are so fabulous! So gorgeous! Such a good, _good_ pet!”

They rested for a moment, waiting for the knot to decrease and when it did, another dog immediately climbed onto Tim. It thrust inside, its weight pinning Timothy. Over and over again he was mounted until every dog had their share and Tim was dripping with their cum. Timothy smiled lazily at Aurelia in her chair watching him intently. He loved his Mistress’ surprises, and he loved his new playmates.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
